Adison with or without you
by lilagrace2011
Summary: basically its adam, allison, and kris after the tour to 10 years in the future with alternate adison/kradison endings.


Hi everyone! So I had the idea to do sort of a butterfly effect theme this time. So…there are 2 parts and they will start out the same, but have different endings. Thanks for reading!!! and plz review!

**~Part 1~**

**September 2009**

The American idol tour had just ended, the top ten idols were saying their final goodbyes at the after party. It was late nearly 2:30am and Allison was becoming increasingly frustrated with trying to track down her limo driver. She spotted Adam across the room saying goodbye to Kris and Katy who were getting ready to leave. She smiled when he winked at her as she continued to cradle the phone against her ear to hear what the limo service was saying over the music and background noise. Most of the other idols had gone already including Scott, Megan, Anoop, Lil, Michael, and Kris was currently ushering Katy towards the exit. She'd already said goodbye to him. It wasn't overly emotional though because she knew she would be able to keep in touch with him since they were signed to the same record label.

Allison snapped her cell shut after finding out her driver was having car trouble and she was reassigned to Danny's limo. She spun around again to see what Adam was up to, but she had lost sight of him. Suddenly, Adam wrapped her in his arms. It only lasted a few seconds though because they were both aware the American Idol producers were watching and against them having any relationship that wasn't strictly professional. It was a simple matter of bad press since Allison was a minor, Adam was gay and 27.

"You leaving?" Adam asked.

"Yeah they found me a limo"

"So I guess this is goodbye" Adam hated to see her go.

Allison nodded, she felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't speak, she felt like she was losing Adam forever.

"I love you Alli, I know you'll do amazing" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Adam" she said softly. "I forgot my cell phone in the dressing room so I'm going to go get it" she said nudging him with it.

"Okay" he nodded getting the message. She walked away.

A minute later Adam was on his way to the girls' dressing room. As he was turning the corner he practically crashed into someone. Before Adam could regain his composure Drake had him in a full-on embrace.

"Drake" Adam managed sounding preoccupied.

"Gosh isn't this like the best night of your life the tour was flawless and now we won't have to be apart anymore" Drake cooed.

Adam cringed a little inwardly; over the tour Drake's jealous side had emerged and he required a lot of reassurance.

"Uh, huh" Adam agreed. "Hey have you seen Alli?" he thought it was best to just change the subject.

"She left"

"What?" Adam demanded in disbelief.

"As she should" Drake said with extra meaning attached.

"Drake! She's like my little sister why would she not say goodbye?"

"And I'm your boyfriend. Now who would you rather spend the night with?" Drake asked rhetorically.

**Fast forward September 2019****: **

The American Idol contestants were being reunited for the first time in ten years. Adam was one of the last to arrive, probably because he'd been doing his best to stall all night.

"You look fine" Drake told him anxiously fidgeting beside Adam in their car.

"_Okay _Drake" Adam snapped. "Lets go"

"Ah hem" Drake nodded toward his car door. Adam sighed inwardly and walked around the car to let Drake out. Heading into the building the couple was bombarded by a media circus. Drake clutched Adam's arm possessively as they walked past. Adam tried to avoid eye contact with anyone; Drake, on the other hand, was basking in the spotlight and even paused for some pictures.

"Can we just go inside?" Adam asked impatiently as a camera flashed in his face blinding him.

"You promised our therapist you were going to work on our relationship. Now I want to enjoy our date!" Drake hissed while smiling pleasantly. Adam rolled his eyes.

Finally, though, they made it inside and Adam relaxed a little when he saw Kris coming towards him. He hadn't hung out with Kris in a while and it was great to see him again, the dynamics of their friendship were still intact.

"Hey Adam my man! What's happening?" Kris greeted him.

"Oh not much…" Adam turned to Drake who had grilled him not to divulge a lot of personal information.

"How are things with you though?" Adam asked changing the focus.

"Really great" Kris told them sincerely. "Katy's here" he gestured toward a table where Katy was holding their five year old son Kris junior on her lap.

"You brought your kid?" Drake asked in horror "don't you and Katy ever need a break?"

"Aww you know Katy doesn't let him out of her sight for a minute" Kris explained good-naturedly. "Kris gets lonely too being an only child" he sighed.

"Right" Drake nodded judgmentally. "Ah hem," Drake signaled to Adam as a tray of refreshments passed by.

"Do you want something?" Adam asked testily.

"Just a drink" Drake answered overlooking Adam's tone.

"I'll help you" Kris offered, following Adam.

"So you've changed a little" Kris commented once they'd reached the open bar. Adam shrugged. "What happened to your music, I heard you went back to Broadway… Wicked, right?" Kris continued.

"I don't know I don't feel like writing my own stuff anymore" Adam paused for a second as Kris ordered four drinks and one sparkling grape juice cocktail. Then Kris looked back at Adam with genuine concern. "I wanted to channel my energy into songs that would change people's lives, but now I don't know…"he trailed off. Kris nodded sympathetically, although he had continued recording albums and really had no regrets about how things had turned out.

"Speaking of changes" Kris said motioning towards the entrance after they got their drinks and started walking away from the bar. Adam followed Kris's gaze to where Danny had recently arrived by the front entrance, his arm draped protectively around his wife. Allison. Adam winced. After all these years of knowing they were together, watching him parade her around. He thought he would be over it, but as he felt his entire body tense up he realized he was not.

Kris saw Adam's reaction, but he couldn't just ignore them - especially Allison. "It will be okay bro" he told Adam.

"I can't see her-" Adam wailed in protest, but it was too late because Danny was making a beeline for them. Once again the top 4 were face to face. Adam looked at Allison and was pretty sure he detected major hesitation in her too. It was weird though, if he hadn't seen pictures and interviews of her over the years he would have barely recognized her now. Allison's hair had lost all of its red and personality and was only brown and straight today and her homely white dress was complete with over the top ruffles. Adam had to bite back a laugh because it almost looked like something Danny had personally selected from a thrift store.

"Hi Kris!" Danny said shaking Kris's hand, then decided a bear hug would be more appropriate. "The kids love you guy!" he complimented Kris, stepping back to readjust his glasses.

"Adam" he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey" Adam said coolly.

"And I think you had a good run too and you should be proud of that. Its not always an easy transition from American idol to real life" Danny snickered about Adam's sensationalized fading fame in the music industry, before wrapping his arm back around Allison looking smug.

"So Allison when is your singing career making a comeback?" Kris asked amicably, hoping to break the palpable tension.

"Oh… I don't know dude" Allison said quietly. "Home schooling the kids takes so much time" she sounded exhausted just talking about it Adam observed.

"But its worth it" Danny added heartily "those public schools are too liberal for our tastes, we absolutely will not corrupt our children and Ally-cat's a great teacher. Endless energy!" he grinned at her giving her shoulder a squeeze. She smiled back weakly.

"Still with four kids that's got to be a handful for her" Kris reasoned diplomatically.

"Actually were on number five!" Danny revealed loudly placing his hand over Allison's stomach and allowing it to linger there. Adam was dumbfounded.

"Congratulations" Kris finally squeaked half-heartedly. Although, he personally thought Allison was starting to look a bit frail and the responsibility of a newborn would probably not be the best idea.

"Thanks life really couldn't be any better" Danny boasted.

"Ever consider slowing down?" Adam asked unable to help himself.

"What? No! Now, I realize wanting to start a family with your wife is a concept someone like you probably struggles with" Danny snipped back.

"Someone like me - you mean because I'm gay?" Adam asked in no bull-shit fashion.

"There's no need to use dirty language" Danny said evenly.

"Sorry next time I'll warn you when I'm about to slip up so you can cover your fetus's ears." Adam quipped sarcastically.

"That's it I tried. I'm done with this freak show!" Danny exploded storming off, dragging Allison along.

"Oh come on! Lighten up" Adam called after him. Secretly, though, it felt great to speak his mind for once.

Kris watched helplessly as Allison got pulled away from them and Adam stared after her longingly. Then he looked down at the three drinks in his hand. "Look I have to check on Katy and Kris" he said nudging Adam. "Come sit with us okay?"

"Yeah" Adam answered apathetically.

"Adam may I speak with you?" Adam turned to face Drake.

"Not now" Adam said handing Drake a drink.

"It's about time. I was worried" Drake accepted the drink, sounding paranoid.

"Look Drake I'm sorry you feel insecure, but right now I need to find Allison because I think she feels bad" Adam reached for Drake's arm to console him.

"Don't" Drake hissed ripping his arm away.

"Drake get a grip! Once I smooth things over with Alli we can enjoy the night"

"Forget it! I am tired of being a third wheel whenever your darling Allison is around" Drake spat and ran away.

"Fuck this" Adam said, heading in the opposite direction feeling out of control. He ended up going to the restrooms on the second floor. He figured he could escape there to kill some time. As he was walking past the ladies room the door swung open and Allison stepped out.

"Adam" she said, her voice was scratchy like she'd been crying, but when he looked in her eyes he saw a flicker of the Allison he remembered from American Idol.

"Allison" he said. He said her name. He wanted to say a million things to her, but their names just echoed in the silence.

"I'm sorry about what I said to Danny" he told her.

"Forget it" she said her eyes clouding back over.

Adam reached out and stroked her hair. "Allison what happened to us?"

"There was never an us Adam"

"Yes there was"

"Then why didn't you say it…when it mattered. I waited for you in that dressing room. I knew we would be alone then, everybody was leaving. You could have told me! I waited and waited! Then Danny came to get me. And now its too late Adam" she brushed past him, but he grabbed her wrist. Pulling her against him while they both cried, because they knew deep down it would be the last time they would ever be together. Because that's what happens at reunions you remember what you used to be.

**Three months later****:**

Adam was cleaning up Saturday morning as he waited for Drake's and his breakfast to cook. He opened the trash can to dispose some egg shells and something caught his eye. A newspaper article titled "From Rock star to Singing Angel", Adam picked it up and read _Allison Iraheta, former American Idol finalist will perform several solos with the church choir this Sunday at the annual Christmas Pageant. Bring the family._

**~Part two~**

**September 2009****:** The American idol tour had just ended, the top ten idols were saying their final goodbyes at the after party. It was late nearly 2:30am and Allison was becoming increasingly frustrated with trying to track down her limo driver. She spotted Adam across the room saying goodbye to Kris and Katy who were getting ready to leave.

She smiled when he winked at her as she continued to cradle the phone against her ear to hear what the limo service was saying over the music and background noise. Most of the other idols had gone already including Scott, Megan, Anoop, Lil, Michael, and Kris was currently ushering Katy towards the exit. She'd already said goodbye to him. It wasn't overly emotional though because she knew she would be able to keep in touch with him since they were signed to the same record label.

Allison snapped her cell shut after finding out her driver was having car trouble and she was reassigned to Danny's limo. She spun around again to see what Adam was up to, but she had lost sight of him. Suddenly, Adam wrapped her in his arms from behind. It only lasted a few seconds though because they were both aware the American Idol producers were watching and against them having any relationship that wasn't strictly professional. It was a simple matter of bad press since Allison was a minor and Adam was gay and 27.

"You leaving?" Adam asked.

"Yeah they found me a limo"

"So I guess this is goodbye" Adam hated to see her go.

Allison nodded, she felt tears sting her eyes. She couldn't speak, she felt like she was losing Adam forever.

"I love you Alli, I know you'll do amazing" he whispered to her.

"I love you too Adam" she said softly. "I forgot my cell phone in the dressing room so I'm going to go get it" she said nudging him with it.

"Okay" he nodded getting the message. She walked away.

A minute later Adam was on his way to the girls dressing room. As he was turning the corner he practically crashed into someone. Before Adam could regain his composure Drake had him in a full-on embrace.

"Drake" Adam managed sounding preoccupied.

"Gosh isn't this like the best night of your life the tour was flawless and now we won't have to be apart anymore!" Drake cooed.

Adam cringed a little inwardly; over the tour Drake's jealous side had emerged and he required a lot of reassurance.

"Uh, huh" Adam agreed. "Hey have you seen Alli?" he thought it was best to just change the subject.

"Hopefully she left" Drake said.

"What?" Adam asked confused.

"Well she's been monopolizing you _all _night" Drake complained.

"And I'm your boyfriend! How do you think I felt?" he demanded.

"I'm not sure Drake, I thought we spent a lot of time together myself" Adam answered bluntly. "Right now I have to find Allison, she's like my little sister and I want to say goodbye".

"Little sister, right." Drake snorted. "Its fucked up how into incest you actually are" he said leaving in an angry huff.

Allison looked up from the nail polish she was scraping off as Adam walked into the room moments later.

"Hi" she said.

"Hey you" he walked over to where she was sitting on her makeup counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. Allison rested her head momentarily against Adam's chest and interlaced her fingers with his.

"So you want to tell me who's taking you home?"

"I'm supposedly going in Danny's limo now."

"Want to ride with me instead?"

"Yes, but what about the producers who arranged everything"

"American Idol is over, we'll just ignore them and we can always take a cab" Adam told her smirking defiantly.

"Whatever you say" Allison said smiling indulgently.

"I guess we should probably get out there" she said as he led her towards the door. She turned around and scanned the room one final time. She was sad her first tour was over, but she wouldn't have changed one thing about it.

"Right" Adam said, kissing her forehead. He paused for a second and pulled one of the necklaces he always wore over his head and promptly placed it around Allison's neck. Allison looked down at the familiar black chain with a silver medallion - one she would recognize anywhere- the eye of Horus. She looked to him for an explanation, knowing how important this particular chain was since it matched his tattoo.

"You're my girl no matter what" he said simply.

"I'm good with that" Allison laughed tilting her head back as Adam's lips sweetly brushed hers once more before she opened the door.

**Fast-forward September 2019****:**

Adam grinned as his wife of five years danced opposite him onstage. Allison looked radiant in a flame-colored couture dress with black leather sequins and straps, knee-high boots, and her long crimson hair was styled in glossy curls with deep purple extensions. Adam's stage wear consisted primarily of black leather, except for his tie which matched Allison's dress and the cobalt blue streaks in his hair. Initially they developed their individual identities in the music industry following American Idol. It took time to figure out who they were as artists and what their relationship really meant. Back then, Allison was young and in love for the first time, but she didn't think she could commit to forever or if it was fair to even ask Adam to commit to her. Meanwhile, Adam was struggling with other issues. In the end, he finally decided Alli was undeniably his soul mate and nothing could compete with that.

They wrapped up the first half and were about to go into intermission. Allison dazzled the crowd as she banged out her last note and grinned adoringly at Adam who subsequently crushed her in a hug. The audience broke into deafening applause complete with ear-piercing high decibel screams and began flashing signs like "Team Fierce FTW" and "Long Live Adison". "Thank you your awesome" Adam addressed their avid fans still holding Allison tightly. Suddenly, two four year olds raced onto the stage. Allison looked at Adam, her hair blowing lightly as she shook her head.

"I'm gonna kill Neil" Adam snarled moving the microphone away from his mouth so only Allison could hear him. The twins had been a shock to both of them, of course they were insanely proud but keeping them under control was proving to be quite a challenge.

"Oh come on! Lighten up the babe crowd loves it!" Allison whispered back amused.

Adam turned his attention to his daughter Amber, who apparently misplaced her shoes and was twirling around her brother in a little black chiffon dress with matching stockings. Ayden, whose hair was much blonder than Amber's light auburn curls, was too shy to be showing off in the spotlight like his sister and hurried to Allison for protection. Allison knelt down beside Ayden and gave him a quick reassuring hug.

"Hey little man, wave to the crowd" Alli instructed demonstrating for him. He eagerly followed her lead and the spectators got even crazier, they were insatiable when they got to see the kids. Adam walked over a few feet and swept Amber up. "Daddy I wanna sing now" she pouted as Adam carried her backstage. Allison was right behind him holding Ayden's hand. When they were just out of view she playfully slapped Adam's ass from behind. Adam set Amber down who was screaming for Grandma anyhow and allowed himself to be tempted by Allison. He pulled her into their dressing room and kissed her intensely against a floor length mirror. Their timeless chemistry burned through Adam every time he touched her. Allison wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his, inhaling his scent for a minute before they were interrupted by a thumping at the door.

"Go away!" Adam called. Reaching for the Eye of Horus chain he gave her years ago. She always wore it in performances, even before they were together. Allison smiled into his eyes reading his thoughts.

"Don't make me come in there" a familiar voice threatened causing Adam and Allison to burst out laughing. "Kris!" Adam said throwing open the door.

"Geez nothings changed has it" Kris greeted them with a devious gleam in his eye hugging Allison.

"Nope" Adam and Allison answered together.

"Ha ha. Well just get those two little rebels of yours under control before they corrupt Kris"

"Aww did you bring Kris, Kris?" Allison asked smirking at her pun, referring to Kris and Katy's five year old son.

"Of course he wanted to see his bffs"

"Well whatever you do don't leave Neil in charge" Adam advised.

"Oh okay I wasn't planning to anyway. You know Katy won't let Kris out of her sight for a minute"

"Hey maybe _she _could baby-sit for the rest of our tour" Adam suggested brightly.

"Adam!" Allison objected leaning into his chest and threatening to twist a nipple with her dark fingernails.

"Oh right never mind" Adam said quickly kissing Allison sweetly on the forehead.

"So Kris you wanna get in on this concert?" Adam asked with Allison nodding approvingly.

"Oh I don't know if I'm really cut out to be a rocker" Kris hedged.

"Aww come on dude you have to!" Allison begged bouncing up and down.

"Well maybe" Kris finally agreed. "Can we do Slow-Ride?" he asked hopefully.

"I think we can arrange that" Adam said turning to Allison.

"Yea, I think that'd be pretty dope!" she agreed as Adam whispered something to her. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess we have no choice" she said. Adam cheered as Allison unhooked a small key from the chain of Horus around her neck and walked over to a open up the nail polish case.

"What the heck?" Kris asked.

"Yeah I'm sorta on probation…I have an addiction" Adam explained.

"There's an understatement" Allison commented, as Adam was practically salivating over the bottles of dark nail polish. "He goes crazy buying them. It's for your own good baby" she consoled, tonguing Adam when Kris turned to examine the extensive collection.

"I don't know about this guys" Kris said uncertainly as Adam did the honors and made Kris's nails jet black.

When the intermission ended Adam strut out first with all the prowess of a rock god. "How's everybody feeling tonight?" he asked warming up the crowd; the responding screams were so loud that Adam could barely make out their words, but they were definitely pumped."Since we love you so much we have a special guest rocker tonight…you all know my girl Allison… Adam paused as the crowd erupted in excitement as Allison blazed onstage surrounded by a fog of smoke. And I'd like to introduce to you…my boy… Kris Allen!"

Kris waved modestly as he took his place onstage. The crowd was falling over themselves at the surprise reincarnation of Kradison. "I am totally stoked to be here tonight to be bringing Slow Ride back with these two losers!" Kris announced tauntingly.

The audience was on their feet before the song even started, singing along with some of the chorus and totally awestruck by the mind-blowing stage presence that Adam, Allison, and Kris elicited together. The power in Allison's voice, combined with Adam's unsurpassed range, and Kris's heartfelt stripped-down vocals made the song a smashing success.

Later, as Adam and Allison left the venue they were mobbed by the usual entourage of swarming reporters and paparazzi. Adam was giving Ayden a ride on his back while Amber was holding on from the front. Allison was carrying their personal belongings and talking to their driver on her cell.

"Adam! Allison! Your songs are so innovative and brave.. Working together you've had more number one singles than any other artist on the Billboard Charts. Where does your inspiration come from?" a reporter shrieked loudly enough to be heard.

"I always knew I wanted to channel my energy into songs that would change peoples lives. I feel like we've accomplished it! What do you think Alli?"

"I think we nailed it! But we wanna keep going! Right Adam?"

"Yes, definitely! and we love the support!! We wouldn't be here without our awesome fans!"

"Adam you've been collaborating with Allison for five years on joint albums…is it difficult to mix work with pleasure?" a new MTV intern shouted breaking through the line.

"Not really, I'm havin a blast…you know all this doesn't mean anything unless you can share it with the people you love" he answered flashing a smile.

"Adam, the kids are absolutely precious! Is it all in the Lambert genes? What's your secret for raising such good kids?" another entertainment representative called from the front of the pack.

"I love their mother" Adam answered easily.

"Thanks Adam! Good luck guys!" the reporter called, apparently satisfied by Adam's candid response, as Allison flagged their ride and Adam's handler opened the door for her. She let the kids in first then grabbed Adam by the jacket pulling him in behind her. It had been a long day and the kids were wired from soda, compliments of Uncle Neil. Adam relaxed in his seat and Allison snuggled against him as they watched their kids play with the sunroof.

Amber and Ayden were pillow fighting on their king-sized bed the next day at the hotel as Allison took a shower. Adam could hear her singing. Just ignore it he told himself. But it was hard to ignore her gritty, seductive voice summoning him into the shower. Adam was trying to distract himself by flipping through the cable network, when the "Love Game" ring tone sounded. Kris.

"Yo Adam. Katy just left for the salon…okay if I bring Kris over for a play date?" Great Adam thought just what he needed _another _kid, but then he had an idea.

"Yea Kris that's cool".

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Adam jumped up and walked to where the kids had started flying back and forth across the beds. He stood between them and caught Amber mid-air then turned around and intercepted Ayden as he was about to jump.

"It's open" Adam yelled as he approached the door. He met Kris at the doorway. "Change of plans" he said thrusting the twins at Kris.

"Wh-what Adam what change of plans?" Kris stuttered. "What about the play date you airhead?"

"Uhh yeah that's still on, but now you're the play date. You two wanna hang with Uncle Kris right?"

"Yay Uncle Kris! Uncle Kris! Uncle Kris!" they began chanting, even Kris junior joined in. Kris sighed.

"Thanks man, I owe you" Adam said closing the door. If he was lucky he could still get to the shower before Alli finished.

"Yes Adam you do owe me" unfortunately, Kris was in no hurry to leave. "And what are you going to be doing that is so important you have to cancel on me?"

"Things" Adam said "What do you need a play by play? Have fun, we'll see you tonight!" he waved as Kris was pulled down the hall to the elevator against his will.

**Later that day****: **the American Idol contestants were about to be reunited for the first time in ten years…

"You look fine Daddy!" Ayden and Amber exclaimed from the backseat.

Adam made a silly face at them in the rearview mirror, which he had been using to do eye makeup. "Now I do" he said satisfied with his work.

"It's about time" Allison teased. "Do me next?"

"My pleasure" he responded, reaching over to finish applying Allison's eyeliner, making it slightly bolder in the process.

"Thanks babe" she beamed at him, leaning in for a kiss.

It felt crazy good to be seeing everyone after all this time Adam thought, especially going back to where everything started with Allison. Allison was wearing a black strapless dress that ended just above her knees under a red leather jacket and strappy heels for the occasion. Adam was dressed in a formal black suit, but it didn't conceal his rocker presence - his nails were still coal black.

Ayden and Amber saw Kris getting out of a car with his parents and raced each other to meet him. Meanwhile, a well-known television personality along with a few other captivated high-profile reporters and journalists, was filming a quick clip of Danny Gokey gushing the good news of his wife's latest pregnancy.

"Yeah and we got another egg incubating in here" he was revealing loudly, while pointing at his wife's stomach. When she noticed the kids, she motioned for her cameraman to follow her as she approached the trio "Hey there guys! Do you know why you're here tonight?" she asked in a bubbly voice, hoping to get some coveted footage of the famous offspring.

"Yes cuz Mommy and Daddy and his Daddy all went on a show called American Idol to become singers" Amber explained.

"That's right" the reporter smiled.

"And what do _you three _want to be when you grow up?" she prompted.

"I want to be a famous actress!" Amber said glamorously.

"I want to be just like Daddy" Kris said pointing to Kris.

"Aww thanks bud" Kris said exceedingly flattered.

"Excellent choices!" she remarked encouragingly. "What about you Ayden?" she coaxed.

"The president" he answered.

"That's an important job" the woman praised.

"And a dragon" he added after a little more deliberation.

"That's my boy!" Adam said walking over with Allison. He ruffled Ayden's hair.

"Dad lay off the hair" Ayden warned swiping at Adam's hand.

"Yep that's a Lambert for you" the guy filming the exchange chuckled.


End file.
